The present invention relates to a tire-wheel assembly, and more specifically, to a tire-wheel assembly capable of adjusting a dynamic balance thereof without damaging an exterior appearance thereof.
In general, it is extremely difficult to manufacture a rotational body such as a tire and a wheel highly precisely to a state where unevenness in rotation is completely eliminated. Therefore, in a tire and a wheel, which are used for a vehicle, a dynamic balance thereof is previously measured in a state where the tire and the wheel are assembled as a tire-wheel assembly made by installing the tire on the wheel. Then, adjustment by attaching a balance weight onto the rim flange of the wheel is carried out so that the dynamic balance can be equal to a certain level or lower.
However, a balance weight made of for example lump-shaped lead, zinc, iron or steel has been attached locally onto the rim flange in the conventional adjustment of the dynamic balance, and therefore, the balance weight has inevitably caused a deterioration of the exterior appearance of the tire-wheel assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tire-wheel assembly capable of adjusting a dynamic balance thereof without damaging an exterior appearance thereof.
The present invention attaining the foregoing object is a tire-wheel assembly in which a pneumatic tire is installed on a rim of a wheel, characterized in that an auxiliary ring or auxiliary plate operative for adjusting dynamic balance of the tire-wheel assembly is attached coaxially with the wheel onto a rim flange on an outside of the wheel when the tire-wheel assembly is attached onto a vehicle.
The auxiliary ring or auxiliary plate of which dynamic balance has been adjusted is attached coaxially with the wheel onto the rim flange of the tire-wheel assembly in such a manner. Therefore, the auxiliary ring or auxiliary plate becomes similar in shape to the circular tire and wheel. Accordingly, the tire-wheel assembly of adjusted for dynamic balance can be obtained without causing any feeling of wrongness on the exterior appearance thereof.